


A forever home

by ValeReads



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Capitalist Kuroo Tetsurou, Dorks in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Writer Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: After years of relationship, Kenma and his boyfriends move in together after buying a home... or at least that's what they are trying to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	A forever home

**Author's Note:**

> My fragile heart thought for a second that I could do Angst…

  
  
  


"Absolutely not, that will no enter our home."

"It's art!"

"No it's not, just because you bought it in Europe, doesn't mean that it's art."

"I'll put it in my room, please, please, pleaasee."

"We are going to have the same room and I refuse to sleep with that thing looking at me."

Kenma just sighs, moving out is really stressful, Keiji and Koutarou have been arguing about that awful painting for over an hour now. Maybe he should actually help... or he could just wait for Kuro to arrive.

"Then I would not sleep there, simply as that."

Kenma lifts his eyes from the game he is playing on his phone just in time to see Koutarou trying to kill Keiji with a hug. He lowers his head quickly before he can make eye contact with him because he doesn't feel like being squeezed for the fifth time today.

"So this is what have you been doing while I was gone? I left for hours and everything looks just the same." Kuro was entering through the door with a box in his hands. "Geez, this house is a mess."

"They were fighting about the painting again," he says trying to put the blame on them.

"Which one? The one of the cats playing poker? Because that's a masterpiece and if you say otherwise then you have no taste in art at all."

"Not that one," Kenma says defending the birthday gift he had given to Kuro a few years ago. "The creepy one."

"Oh, yeah that's garbage, sorry Kou."

"It's abstract!"

"All right, we can put it in the basement." Keiji says crossing his arms.

"But no one will see it there!"

"That's the point," Kenma answers while standing up because there still a lot to do. "Come on let's go get the things out of the truck" he takes the hand of the pouting Koutarou to try to comfort him and because he knows he will try to show off and will carry all the boxes himself.

They have been talking for a while now about moving in together to their own place and although they were already living in Kenma's house, they all agreed to actually buying the house of their dreams, a forever home. And it was kind of the perfect time, they have been dating for seven years, living together for four, and they are madly in love. Besides, Kuro said it was the perfect time to invest in a property... Well, two actually. They aren't savages, they needed a house on the beach too and they really made a great deal.

And not only was a perfect time on the housing market, but a personal too. Kenma's channel is doing greater than ever, he even promised to make a video today with Koutarou, but he doubts he will have the time to do it now, his followers are going to be disappointed because they really love when he is on his videos. And Bouncing Ball has only grow these past years, the most annoying is when he has to travel, but luckily Kuro is the one who does it. Keiji still works as an editor, but now has a flexible schedule with more free hours, which he uses to write his own book. 

Having extra time was very helpful to constantly going to all Koutarou's matches. When he started to get calls from different teams of other countries, they tried to convinced him to choose what he really wanted, he never hesitated to reject them all so he could stay in Japan with them. And being in the public eye made everything more difficult, Kenma invited them several times in his videos and when Kuro wanted Koutarou to join the Japan's national volleyball team, they made a fuss just because they knew each other and someone was accusing him of favoritism. Kuro had to make his relationship with Koutarou public at his work so there were no misunderstandings.

They know that their relationship is not well seen, so they try to keep it private as much as possible, only their family and closest friends are aware of their bond, and it's not that Kenma is into PDAs or something, but sometimes he would like to show the world how happy and in love he is with all of his boyfriends. His followers act like crazy every time he makes a video with Kuro, Keiji or Koutarou, the shipping wars are just insane, little do they know that they're actually all together.

“What the hell do you have in these?”

“Kuro be careful with that! Those are fragile items. Can you see the tag?” Kenma had to take the box himself to carry it inside because he can't trust no one with his video games collection.

"Oh? In that case, there are much more boxes in the back."

"Did anyone see the rest of the spoons?"

"Why do you need the spoons right now Koutarou? We need to follow the plan and unpack the living room things first, then the bedroom, bathroom and finally the kitchen." Keiji says as he checks some boxes.

"We should have just hired someone to do this."

"What? Nah, it's much fun doing it ourselves and we're having such a great time, right?" Koutarou says with a huge grin. "Hmm right? Guys?"

"I suppose" Keiji answers after a few long seconds. "And I don't like the idea of strangers touching all of our stuff, we're doing a better job- Tetsurou!" Keiji runs to where Kuro is laying under a pile of boxes that just fell to the floor. "These are my books, be careful next time."

"Wow I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I hope that's not my trophy under your ass," Koutarou says with the most serious expression he had seen him all day.

"Bro..."

After a couple of hours of unpacking while listening to Koutarou's playlist because it was the only way to cheer him up after Kuro breaking one of his trophy, they have finally finish most of the living room and bathroom, and Kenma has to admit that he really enjoyed every second singing the stupid songs that everyone knew by heart, due to be used to listening Koutarou singing them every morning while he's in the shower. Luckily they didn't shatter any glass... not with their voices at least.

Kenma walks to the pile of boxes and he obviously takes the smallest one to start unpacking.

"That's Taiki and Miku's box" he hears Keiji say from across the room.

"Aww I miss them" He turns around to see Koutarou kneeling behind him.

"It's just for a day, we will go for them tomorrow." Kuro was hanging the cats painting in the center of their living room with a grin in his face. "Maybe we should call to see how they are, they probably missed us."

"They're cats, they aren't going to answer you." Keijis says next to him.

"Then explain to me, babe. Why they meow every time they hear me? Hmm?"

Keiji just rolls his eyes at Kuro. "They probably want peace, you're always bothering them."

Kenma just focuses on taking all the cat toys out of the box. It was actually Kuro idea to adopt them, Kenma didn't want to, Keiji refused and Koutarou beamed with the idea, it took them a lot of time to convince him and Keiji. And the reason why he didn't want them was kind of stupid actually, they four of them had just moved to Kenma's house because it was the biggest and Kenma was a bit scared of too many changes at the same time. But their relationship didn't change much after that, because it was already part of the routine to be there together and Kenma loved that.

And he had this feeling of "Oh we should have done this much earlier!" Which was the same feeling when all of them started dating. Kenma laughs to himself remembering when they all agreed to date and they were so awkward with each other at first, until they started to behave like they always have been doing.

"Why are you so smiley?" He feels Koutarou big arms around his waist.

"Just thinking about all of us."

"Hmm" he's use to Koutarou's touchy behavior by now and as long as it's not in public, he doesn't mind at all. So it's not a surprise when he feels a cold metal behind his neck along with some kisses.

"It tickles" he says almost giggling.

"Oi! We will never finish like this, save it for later! I swear no one listens to me anymore" He hears Kuro say.

"You look stressed, do you want a massage Tetsurou?" Keiji says softly in his ear.

"Okay everyone, let's take a fifteen minute break!"

  
  
  


"Just a little more at the left."

"There's no more space, Tetsu."

"It fits, just use those muscular huge arms of yours and lift it, you can do it honey!"

"Oh god just hurry, mi arms are killing me." Kenma says trying not to fall from the stairs.

"If we cannot lift a simple mattress to our bedroom, how we supposed to carry all of our furniture?" He hears Keiji says, although he can see only his arms.

"We will think about it later, now come on! We're almost there."

They have finally finish for the day. Well, actually they still have a lot work to do, like a lot... but it was getting late and they were already tired. This is really exhausting, Kenma just wants to lay down, rest his head on his pillow and feel the warm bodies of his boyfriend next to him.

"Alright, on the count of three, one..." Everyone drops the mattress immediately.

"Sorry, it was heavy..."

"Kenma, you were just pretending to lift it."

"And? So did Keiji." He looks at his blue eyes directly, but Keiji just shrugs as he plays with his necklace without denying it.

"Eww our room still smells like paint."

"Only a little" Kuro answers. "Damn, we missed a spot."

"Whaaaat?! That's giant, how did we miss that?"

"Kenma, that was your section." Kuro says as he opens the window.

"You liar, I can't even reach that."

"That's why I bought the small step ladder."

"We could just cover it with a mirror or a picture frame." Everyone turns to see Keiji. "What? I'm already tired and we don't have any more blue paint left."

"Okay, but seriously... I can't breathe in here" Koutarou says while covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Umm yeah it kinda smells."

"It's not necessary to sleep in here, we can leave the window open and go to another room."

"We painted them all yesterday, all the rooms must smell the same... except the living room."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yeah, come on! Let's take this baby downstairs." Kuro for some reason loves making them suffer.

  
  


"What did you order?" Kenma asks Kuro as he lays down next to him.

"Kou wanted pizza." he answers while touching his necklace.

"Double cheese, right Tetsu?" Koutarou asks sitting next to Kenma while looking for a movie to watch on the giant TV.

"Of course honey and with pineapple for Keiji."

"Ew!"

"Disgusting," Kenma says as he plays on his phone.

"Don't try to put the blame on me! You like it too." Keiji shouts from another room.

"That's why I ordered two," Kuro puts an arm around Kenma's body to bring him closer to his chest. "You tired Kitten?"

"Yeah, we did a lot today. But Koutarou was right, I like the idea of taking care of our home ourselves."

"Awww" Kuro kisses his forehead as he stretches out his arm to ruffle Koutarou's hair affectionately.

"I think I found it" Keiji says as he approaches. "It's my favorite photo of us, we can hang it tomorrow though."

"Oh right, look at you Keiji all lovey-dovey with us." Koutarou says with a huge smile looking at the picture in his hands.

A small blush spreads cross Keiji's cheeks. "That's because you made me drink."

"Ohoho is it from the night?"

"Yup" Koutarou gives the picture to Kenma and he can't help but smile in just remembering the promise they all made that day only minutes before taking the photo. Kuro is taking the selfie, they are all hugging each other, their eyes are brighter than ever, almost watery he would say, and a big smile decorates their lips.

Kuro receives the picture and he smiles immediately. "Oh my god... That's how my face looks when I blush?"

"It's even worse in person" Keiji says as he takes his glasses off, he removes the blankets to position himself between him and Koutarou, and puts them again making sure to tuck Kenma in.

"I think it's my favorite too, it captured the moment perfectly" Kenma tilts his face a little and presses his lips to Keiji's in a soft kiss.

"I love it!" Koutarou presses his body closer to Keiji, he can feel it because he is being squeezed in the hug too, he hears a small laugh coming out from Keiji's lips.

It doesn't take long for Kuro to join the hug with his arms, Kenma feel his breath in his neck, is right arm is under someone, but he doesn't say anything so to prolong the moment. He hears Koutarou whisper something, probably and "I love you" because Kuro and Keiji answer with an "I love you too" at the same time.

Kenma smiles as he play with the ring hanging around his neck, holding on to the promise they made almost a year ago. They are getting closer and closer, but Kenma can't feel afraid of changes anymore, the love he has for his boyfriends is simple much bigger.

  
  
  
  


"When are we going to christen the house?"

"There are a lot of rooms..."

"That's why we should start right away."

"Umm cross my gaming room off the list then."

"Kitten! It doesn't count if it's not with all of us together."

“Hey! It counted to me!"

"Well, I propose to start in here."

"Now?"

"Yes." They all say at the same time.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @ReadsVale   
> ✌🏼


End file.
